claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Italy Anime
History Broadcasted 14 November 2011–6 February 2012 in Europe by Man-ga TV, on a late night slot—Monday at 22.20 Italian time (10:20pm). Afterward, Yamato Video began releases in three 2-disk volumes. Description Spartan artwork on DVD sleeves. There are no audio extras on the disks, other than the Italian subtitles and Japanese soundtrack.Claymore, Disco 1–6 DVD menu, Yamato Video The three booklets are unique is that there is no text whatsoever accompanying the artwork.Claymore "Master Book .1–.3," Yamato Video In this they resemble artbooks like Memorabilia. Sound effects is this edition's strongest point. It is much more 3-dimentional than the original Japan soundtrack, as well as those of the US, France and Germany editions. Of particular note are the acoustics atop Mount Shire, when Elena speaks''Claymore'', Yamato Video, Anime Scene 2 and speech reverberating inside Rabona Cathedral.Claymore, Yamato Video, Anime Scene 3–Anime Scene 4 Editions FUNimation (en-us) titles are listed for reference only and may not reflect Yamato Video (it) titles. 'First' 'Volume 1' 'Disco 1' * 1: Claire (Great Sword) * 2: La lettera nera (The Black Card) * 3: La citta' sacra (The Darkness in Paradise) * 4: Risveglio (Clare's Awakening) * 5: Teresa del Sorriso (Teresa of the Faint Smile) Elena on Mount Shire 'Disco 2' * 6: Teresa e Claire (Teresa and Clare) * 7: Condanna a morte (Marked for Death) * 8: Metamorfosi (Awakening) * 9: La spedizione - I (Those Who Rend Asunder I) Purge team versus Teresa 'Notes' *"Master Book .1": textless artwork, sketches, 24 pp.Claymore "Master Book .1," Yamato Video *Slipcase 'Volume 2' 'Disco 3' * 10: La spedizione - II (Those Who Rend Asunder II) * 11: La spedizione - III (Those Who Rend Asunder III) * 12: La follia di Ofelia - I (The Endless Gravestones I) * 13: La follia di Ofelia - II (The Endless Gravestones II) * 14: Requisiti (To Be Qualified to Fight) Clare combats Paburo Awakened 'Disco 4' * 15: Nella morsa della strega - I (The Witch's Maw I) * 16: Nella morsa della strega - II (The Witch's Maw II) * 17: Nella morsa della strega - III (The Witch's Maw III) * 18: La guerra del nord - I (The Carnage in the North I) Riful awakens in the Witch's Maw 'Notes' *"Master Book .2": textless artwork, sketches, 24 pp.Claymore "Master Book .2," Yamato Video *Slipcase 'Volume 3' 'Disco 5' * 19: La guerra del nord - II (The Carnage in the North II) * 20: La guerra del nord - III (The Carnage in the North III) * 21: Assalto a Pieta - I (The Invasion of Pieta I) * 22: Assalto a Pieta - II (The Invasion of Pieta II) Clare attacks Rigaldo 'Disco 6' * 23: Punto Critico - I (Critical Point I) * 24: Punto Critico - II (Critical Point II) * 25: Per Chi (For Whose Sake) * 26: Coloro che verranno (To the Successors) Priscilla versus Clare 'Notes' *"Master Book .3": textless artwork, sketches, 24 pp.Claymore "Master Book .3," Yamato Video *Slipcase References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime